


words left unsaid

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [4]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Years later, Henry finds an unsent love letter from Alex.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	words left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 4 of the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) 💌
> 
> I know that mails are more their thing but something about Alex trying to put words on paper just made the romantic inside of me very happy 😌
> 
> Today's prompt: love letters
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

~~Dear Huge Raging Headache Prince~~

~~Sweetheart~~

~~Baby~~

~~Dear~~ Henry

~~You’re insufferable but I love you~~

I have practised this so many times in front of the mirror, inside my head but whenever I want to tell you, I forget the words.

I lay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling and I think about what I would tell you but I can’t, I don’t know how.

I can only think of you, Henry.

I think about your eyes, your strong arms and hands, the way you carry yourself around me, around others.

I think about your voice, your laugh, the way you call my name. I like the way you say words, I like the way you talk to me.

I think about your touch. I love it when you touch me, Henry.

I want to hold you, I crave to touch you ~~so badly~~. Your skin is always so stupidly soft, I ~~love~~ hate it.

I want to taste you, Henry, on my lips and my tongue. I want to taste my name on your lips until I get sick of it.

Do you crave me that way too?

Some nights I like to think that you lay in bed in your stupidly large room, thinking about me, the same way I do.

Do you ever? Think about me that way, I mean. 

You're probably laughing at me right now but I don't mind.

You will tease me the next time we meet but I like it when you do. ~~I like it when you tease me, tease me more until I can't take it.~~

~~I love you~~

I miss you.

Hope to see you soon,

Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💞
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 💍


End file.
